


I'm not Gay!

by OceansGay



Series: The 100 Mini Adventures [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Abby - Freeform, Anya & Lexa's abs doe, Becca's puppy face, Bellamy Ships all them, Blake Family Matchmaking, Clarke is so gay for Lexa, Echo - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Clarke, Same with Raven, Tanya has a bod for days, What Have I Done, and, but refuses to admit it, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGay/pseuds/OceansGay
Summary: I'm not gay!ORAbby, Echo, Clarke, & Raven deny that they are sooooo gay for the 'woods family'(^, ^, ^, ^ THEY ARE BI BUT JUST GO WITH IT)





	I'm not Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I've done to be honest... I blame my little sister, she's in my room right now too.. I AM NOT BUT AM SORRY FOR THIS

**RAVEN**

 

“You’re staring, Reyes.” She jumped when she heard Roan speak up from behind. Placing a hand on her heart trying to level her breath.

“Was not!” Huffing out she turned her attention from Anya who was currently sparring with Becca to look at Roan, he was wearing his famous ‘Yeah-okay-whatever-you-say’ smile. How she wanted to punch him, she was about to when Raven heard Becca laugh.

“Whoops!” _Why am I thirsty all of a sudden?!_ Raven fumbled to open the bottle of water, this was going nowhere, and Roan wasn’t helping at all.

“You’re a little shit..”

 

“So.” _Oh God.._ Anya knew that look too well, you couldn’t hide anything from Becca, which sucked.. They both knew where this was going too.

“If this is about Raven then no.. She hasn’t showed interest..” Becca pulled Anya up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from her back.. She felt bad for her, it wasn’t easy being with someone when you were a general or even a leader..

“Then bust a move, An!” Becca always pushed her to ask Raven out on a date, but she was also stubborn. Anya rolled her eyes to turn around and walk towards Raven. _You got this Anya, you’re the general for fucks sake. I can do this.._

“Oh look she’s coming over.” Roan chuckled, patting Raven on her back. His work here was done..

“Hey, Boomer.” Raven tried so hard to act normal, sitting besides her, she looked over at Anya letting her eyes roam all over her _holy fuck.._ _Those abs, ohmygod, why can’t my life be easy.._ “Uh, Raven?” Anya tilted her head to get her attention.

“WhyamIsogayforyoursexyass.” Both looked at each other with wide eyes, _fuckmylife.._

“Well, let’s just say it’s a ‘woods’ thing.” Raven almost passed out when Anya winked at her.. _I am so gay…_

 

**CLARKE**

 

“Why is she so beautiful?” Clarke sighed while leaning on Bellamy’s shoulder, he rolled his eyes at her knowing that Clarke was indeed gay for Commander Heart Eyes.

“You are so gay for her..” She tore away from Bellamy with the look of horror.

“I am not.” He let out a laugh, she was a terrible liar everyone saw how she was around Lexa, well everyone but Clarke. Turning his attention back to Lexa and Tanya who were going at it like crazy, he knew that no one could resist the ‘woods fever’ as Ontari had said before.

“Well here’s your time to prove it, Princess.” Shaking her head she saw Lexa walking towards them with Tanya trailing behind. _Oh fuck, when did it get so hot?_ “Hey guys!” Bellamy smiled at both the sisters patting a place for them to sit.. He always did enjoy doing this to Clarke..

“Bellaboo, I think Kane is looking for you.. I’ll show you to him.” Tanya pulled the boy up from his spot leaving her sister and Clarke alone.

“Clarke?” _Why does she have to say my name like that._ How she wanted to kiss her again, actually she wanted to kiss all over her.

“Y-yeah?” Lexa smiled at her, she was so cute. She leaned in closer to Clarke.

“Your gay is showing.” _Fuck it.._ Clarke threw her arms up in defeat.

“Yeah, well your gay ass is to blame.”

 

**ECHO**

She wasn't okay with what was in front of her.. Tanya holding Bellamy's hand, she didn't have a right to be jealous, she wasn't gay for Tanya. Everyone claims she is but Echo denies it because it's not fucking true.

"If looks could kill, Bell would be dead, Echo!" Echo slowly turned around to glare at Ontari, she loved her like a daughter but there were times, especially now, that she wanted to punch her. She turned her head back to Tanya who was staring at her,  _why me?_ If there's one thing Echo couldn't deny was that Tanya was beautiful, she had blue eyes like the sky, she had black hair, and her smile could make anyone go weak in the knees. She felt her cheeks getting warm the harder she looked at her. She was too out of it to realized Tanya was standing in front of her.

"You okay there, Panda?" Shaking her head, Echo stood up looking Tanya in the eyes. She towered over her, trying to fight a smile that threatened to slip. 

"No, not when you're around." Tilting her head to the side, she smiled a little.. Tanya's eyes twinkled, humming in response, Echo's eyes flickered to her lips then back up to her.

"Can you two just kiss already?!" Ontari threw her arms up in the air turning around to stomp back to where Octavia was. Oh how she wanted to grab their heads and slam them together..

"I don't think our lovechild is very happy." Before Echo could respond Tanya leaned in pressing her lips to her own. Echo, on instinct wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist pulling her close, while Tanya slipped her arms around Echo's neck. "Still not gay for me?"

"Shof op.."

 

**ABBY**

 

"Again?" This would have been the 10th time this week that Becca was in the medical bay, Abby didn't mind but it meant that she was alone with Becca who was in nothing but pants and a sports bra. She had many cuts over her, some in areas that Abby was sure going to make her flustered.

"I can't help it, Griff." She looked up winking at the doctor whipping out her best smile. She didn't know why but seeing Abby get all blushy made Becca's heart flutter. She was beautiful, a work of art that someone clearly took their time to create.

"Sure you can.. I'm going to need to stitch some." Sighing Abby walked over to grab some things to stitch the Ex-Commander, Becca instantly perked up at Abby. She knew that she was attracted to her, truth was that Becca got equally flustered around her too. She leaned back tilting her head to the side a little so Abby could stitch the gash that went from her collarbone to the base of her neck. Abby was trying her best not to get distracted, looking back she saw Becca side eyeing her.

"So Abby?" Becca felt herself twitch when Abby pressed her cold fingers on her skin, feeling a blush start to creep across her face she heard Abby respond in a low hum. "Can I buy you dinner?" She yelped when Abby accidently hit her skin, turned her head she saw Abby with her mouth open.. She couldn't believe Becca just asked her out, like it was nothing.. Abby shook her head being thankful that she finished the first cut, but the next one came from under her breast and went down passed her incredible toned stomach to her hipbone.. She was most definitely fucked.. How did Clarke even manage to function around Lexa?

"Excuse me?" Becca giggled beneath her, Abby wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of her life. They get along great, minus the fact they were both moms. She was careful not to stab her again, praying she wouldn't spill out any other questions. It was hard to deny that the Woods had nice bodies. Becca's eyes were beautiful, her smile could light up a room in an instant, her skin was always soft and hot too. It felt nice feeling it compared to Abby's cold hands.

"I asked if I can buy you dinner? For keeping me alive?" Abby finished the last stitch and looked up at Becca who was extremely close, _oh boy._ Abby walked back to the sink to wash her hands trying to ignore Becca which failed when she felt arms wrap around her waist. This was normal, they were close but it never bothered Abby until she said that. Becca nuzzled her face behind Abby pulling her closer, it was a perfect fit, something both knew they needed until now.. Abby knew how she felt toward Becca but never acted on it until this very moment.. "Abs, look at me.. Please?" Loosening her arms so Abby could turn around at face her she sucked in a harsh breath to find Becca looking at her with pleading eyes, Abby thought Becca was going to kiss her when she leaned down but was surprised when she nuzzled back into her neck. As if it was a normal movement Abby wrapped her around Becca, laughing softly when she felt Becca's lips barely brush up against her neck..

"Only if you're paying.." Abby heard a giggle come from Becca wondering how someone so kind could be scary quick..  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love how when I started this I was awake then a day later winged it.. I feel terrible really. Been drained for some reason and feel like I'm not doing justice with my fics anymore.. Anyways if there's any mistakes let me know!  
> Comments are welcomed too!


End file.
